


Coping Mechanism

by DaughterofElros



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofElros/pseuds/DaughterofElros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up the "Finger in the Nest" In which Hodgins utilizes what may technically be a non-sanctioned Coping Mechanism</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping Mechanism

“Dr. Hodgins. What a surprise. Come on in.”

Jack Hodgins hesitated at the doorway, hands jammed into jeans pockets in a distinctly uncomfortable manner, surveying the dimly lit office.

“You’re sure? It’s late; I could come back some other time.”

“No no no. I have nothing planned, and you obviously have something to say. So I’m eager to hear it. Please, sit” Sweets gestured to the twin leather chairs.

“I prefer to stand.”

“That’s fine too.” Sweets grinned. “Defiance of social norms is another manifestation of misanthropy, another perfectly valid coping mechanism.”

Hodgins shut the door silently as he stepped into the office.

“Yeah, well, see…that’s kind of what I came here about.”

“Oh?”

“See, I think I might be developing a new one of those coping skills.” Jack was strolling towards Sweets in a manner highly reminiscent of a large cat stalking prey. Sweets countered by easing backwards until his escape was abruptly blocked by the edge of his desk. Jack continued.

“See, I’m finding you really, really annoying these days.”

“Why do you think that is, Dr. Hodgins?”

“Oh, I know exactly why, Sweets. You’re always there, prodding me, being annoying, grating on my nerves, which is aggravating in and of itself. And even when you’re not there, you’re there. It’s infuriating.” By now, Sweets was feeling significantly intimidated by the other man’s proximity and vaguely threatening demeanor.

“I, um… I’m not certain I’m aware of what you’re talking about, Dr. Hodgins. Perhaps-”

“What I mean,” Hodgins stated intensely, “is that you’re always in my head. I try to think about Angela, or Zach, or the case, and before I know it, you’re back in my head and I can’t get rid of you. And you’re even more annoying in my head than you are normally.”

“Ah.” Sweets said, aware of the fact that there was hardly an inch of space between them. “Do you have any theories as to why that is?”

“Well… You’re supposed to be the shrink aren’t you? You should be diagnosing me. But if I had to guess, I’d say it might have something to do with this.” And then suddenly, there was no space between them, and Hodgin’s lips were crushed relentlessly against his own. Perhaps even more surprising was the realization that those lips were moving, kissing, …and that he was kissing back. And it wasn’t a bad kiss. Amazing. This was definitely going to require extensive analysis. Hodgin’s voice cut through the swirl of thoughts.

“Stop psychoanalyzing, Sweets.” He murmured, and Sweets had to agree that it sounded like a good plan. And then their lips were back together and they were kissing again- and Hodgins could do an absolutely amazing trick with that tongue of his that made Sweets glad he was already leaning against his desk, because he was pretty sure his knees no longer worked.

And then there was the pressure of Hodgins’ thigh between his own, providing welcome friction as he bucked against it, one hand crumpling Hodgins’ shirt with the force he was using to steady himself against the other man’s body, the other roaming, touching cheek and shoulder and hip, attempting to familiarize himself with this intoxicatingly strange partner. Hodgins’ hands were doing roughly the same things, burning trails of sensation wherever they touched, grabbing his ass and urging him forward so that they were thrusting in tandem, building a rhythm that increased in speed with their arousal.

One of those hands was tangled in his hair, sliding down his cheek, and as that mouth left his own, nipping along his jaw to his throat, feasting there for long enough that Sweets arched up into the other man’s body, that finger bushed over his lips and Sweets couldn’t resist drawing it into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it, sucking it like it were something far naughtier than it was. He heard Hodgins moan and grinned as the friction increased even more, and his lips were seized again in a frenzied brutal kiss. And then Hodgins was coming, his head tilted back in ecstasy, hand dropping provide the final bit of pressure that Sweets need to get off as well.

They stood panting, sweat glistening faintly on their brows while they tried to catch their breath.

“Let me be clear.” Hodgins murmured. “I still hate you.”

“Wouldn’t expect it to be any other way.” Sweets nodded.

“Good.” Hodgins kissed him once more, short and fierce, then stepped away, turning and walking out of the office without once looking back.

Sweets watched him go, thumb brushing across his own kiss-swollen lips and decided that, for a coping mechanism, it wasn’t half bad.


End file.
